The invention relates to control of call processing systems via an external computer application.
Telephone switch vendors and computer vendors have introduced products having the objective of allowing a telephone subscriber's data processing applications to control telecommunications switches, e.g., at central offices of the public telephone network. Architecturally these products tend to be similar and employ an application programming environment on a computer platform which allows a data processing application to interact with one or more switch products via some form of switch control link made available by the switch. The objective is to allow the computer to control and participate in the establishment of connections by the switch and to monitor selected actions taking place on the switch.